


Four Sons

by West_Way



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Suicide, Bucky is concerned, Cousin Incest, EVERYONE LOVES T'CHALLA, Erik is a decent dad, Implied Mpreg, M'baku tells best dad jokes, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Husbands, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polypanther is a go, Sam is there, Sibling Hate, Sibling Rivalry, Slightly absent fathers, T'challa is best mother, racial issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: Fours sons born under the Wakandan  sunFour sons given loveFour sons from different pathsFour sons, will all last?T'challa is married to four men and as a result he gives each a son. But the issues don't come from the outside, it starts from within.





	1. Bumbling Babes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope people enjoy this. Yes, I'm one of those assholes who works on multiple stories at the same time. Also, i felt it would a great idea for T'challa to be called Mama because why not. Anyway, yeah, this story will get dark as hell as we go.

T'challa sat in his chair comfortably. A book was in his hands as his little boys crawled and played on the floor. He looked up from his book momentarily, eyeing the sitters carefully tend to the royal youths. From his eldest at the age of two, to his youngest at only a few months. All his sons were beautiful and held heavy aspects of their fathers.

T'challa was pleased with himself. Only about three years and he had given each loving husband a child. The council themselves applauded his fast spawning and congratulated him on his choices, for the most part. T'challa is poly which isn't anything never to the Wakandan culture. Nor was having a fertile ruler that actually produced the young while still holding the black panther label. All of which was common as Wakandan was more advanced in their society...expect for one thing. 

While his lovers had proven to be worthy enough to warrant children, some still questioned his options. There was Erik, his first cousin (which family relation wasn't the issue) who had stormed into Wakanda with a dead body and demanded rule. Luckily, T'challa's words (and body) were able to stop him from doing anything horrid. Though many very concerned by his clear aggression and thirst for bloody justice and were worried that those traits would be in the DNA of the future king. They got married nonetheless, and a month later T'challa fell pregnant. The kingdom was overwhelmed with joy at the news that an heir was created and soon the joy overshadowed the doubt. 

His next husband, M'baku, was already planned. They were to marry to unify and desolve the tension held between the tribes. But nothing about their love and marriage was fabricated and acted like a performance. Once T'challa explained it to Erik, whose culture looks down upon non monogamy, his husband allowed it. After giving birth to N'Jobu, named after his grandfather of course, a month later T'challa was married to M'baku and fell pregnant again. Both of his husbands were rather pleased by this. And while things went smoothly for eight months, things grew a bit tense around nine. 

Bucky "James" Barnes was a recent resident of Wakanda and was under going treatment for past trauma. T'challa would make it known to try and talk to Bucky whenever he could. They slowly bonded and it bloomed into a romance. T'challa remembers the day quite nicely. He remembers Bucky on one knee holding a ring and asking to become husband number three. T'challa just couldn't refuse. Though T'challa could sense the dormant racism held by his current husbands (which they'd never fully admit) T'challa knew his heart and knew he wanted to be with Bucky as well. However, it would take another year after he gave birth to Akhona, M'baku's son, before they actually married and produced their child William. 

Enter Sam Wilson another year later. The budding love was quite casual and more like that of a high school love story. Thing was, Sam was in an on and off relationship with Bucky and became invested in the Wakandan king through him. Sam wasn't one for the fancy and showy show while T'challa was nursing his new born, Sam popped the question and T'challa agree. Thus, Seth came eleven months later. 

T'challa eyed his children with contempt as he fondly remembered how they were even conceived. A small chuckle came from his lips and his eldest noticed. The small boy put down his toy and stumbled towards his mother. T'challa placed his book to the side and got on his knees and reached out. N'Jodu was literally an Erik clone. From his attitude to his structure. Though his eyes were defiantly T'challa's. The young prince crawled onto his mother's knees and spat a few nonsensical words like mama and uh oh and other smooth words. 

"Baba is coming home soon. He's going to be so excited to see you!" The little boy smiled with his few teeth. T'challa grinned and kissed his boy's forehead. Akhona, now bored with the sitter, disbanded himself and too waddled over to his mama. Akhona had a few of M'Baku's main features like his eyes and nose and bulk. He was a rather large baby and T'challa remembered how much Akhona's kicks would hurt. The second born rested his head on T'challa's left leg and giggled. Drool pooled from his mouth as he held bigs eyes. "Your daddy is coming too. All of yours are." 

If T'challa had one regret, it would that his children would grow up with fathers who would mostly be absent. Even T'challa himself would be gone at times once the kids reach ages to get a grasp on things. He never blamed his husbands though as they had important duties they need to preform. Erik with his SWAT missions, M'Baku still governing the Jabari Tribe, and Bucky and Sam working with the Avengers. Sometimes, it did put on strain on things yet T'challa never let it sink too deep in his mind. After all,atleast his boys could look up to their fathers for the work they do. 

"Little Seth seems to be hungry." One of the sitters said just as Seth burst into tears and threw a fit. His older brother and third born, William, looked at him with odd looks before crawling away. T'challa gently placed down and moved N'Jodu and Akhona as he lifted up his youngest. He sat back down in his chair and undid the top of his outfit. Luckily, today he wore a button up shirt so it was easy to expose his nibble without taking off the entire shirt. Seth instantly latched on and suckled the milk from his mother. T'challa gave a sigh and sat back while the sitter gave a smile as he tended to the other three. 

"You are a very caring mother, your highness. These cubs are lucky to have you." She said cheerfully. T'challa smiled in return and spoke a thank you before both turned their heads at the sound of the opening door. 

"Where's my son and loving king?" The booming voice could only belong to M'Baku, whose son crawled furiously towards him. The one and a half year old laughed and mumbled inaudible speech as he father crouched down to grab him. M'Baku lifted his son with his large hands and gave a roaring laugh. "Our son is fast, is he not?"

"Can you be fast and move from the door? You're not the only one with a kid." Erik said as he lightly shoved M'Baku aside. N'Jobu spotted him, and instead of running to him like Akhona did, N'Jobu lifted his arms and strained like he was showing off his muscles. Erik gave a laugh as he lifted his boy. "Look at these," Erik said as he poked at his son's arms. "You already growing muscles. My boy indeed." 

William sat up and reached out to his father. Bucky smiled and held his boy to his chest, giving his forehead a kiss. William was lighter than his brothers, and those eyes and hair were dead give away of his mixed genetics. Unlike the other two who were laughing, William buried his face against Bucky's chest and lightly tapped it. "You okay little guy?"

"He might still be shy." T'challa said just as Seth finally released his nipple. Sam was quick to take his baby and place him on his shoulder, patting his back as he leaned down to give T'challa a quick kiss. The baby burped and yawned as he laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Maybe he's sleepy." Sam said to Bucky. Bucky frowned and stared at his young again as he ran his metal fingers along his back. "Whatever you say." 

The day goes good. The Dads each giving a personal gift to their little boys to hold on to while they're away. T'challa is showered with affection and attempts of seduction but he tosses those off in an instant. They talked about what they had been doing while away and future plans to come. By nightfall, all the young were fast asleep in their room. 

"They're all beautiful." Bucky said as they all sat around. He took hold of T'challa's hand and kissed it tenderly. "Maybe that is because of their beautiful mother." T'challa grinned and covered his mouth to hide it. Erik frowned. 

"If you're trying to make us look like assholes, it's working. " Erik joked, though there was a hint of seriousness in it. M'Baku gave his signature laugh for a moment before he stepped close to T'challa. "But we cannot argue with him," he said as he caressed T'challa's cheek. "Only you could create such beautiful children." 

T'challa pushed them both aside and walked ahead of them. The four followed like wolves tracking a rabbit. "So affectionate you guys are." T'challa joked. Sam smirked and got close, running his hand along T'challa's side. "Hey man, can you blame us? You're too sexy to not get affection all the time." 

If the king could blush, he would, but he soon dismissed each one off. He knew if he allowed them to continue that it would end with him sprawled about and pondering on whose baby he was carrying next. 

With each man now off to their own quarters, T'challa threw himself on his bed. He couldn't help but laugh at his husbands for their behavior. Atleast it shows that they still have burning love for him. And then he thought about his sons with them. Each son had a clear connection yet there a string on individuality with each. He pondered on it. Even considered is their genetics had any play on it. Eventually, he fell asleep until awoken by the loud cries of his boys; husbands and children. 


	2. Mother Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people need to be reminded of their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: thank you guys for reading and giving kudos.

"And the king kicked the bad guy like this!" N'Jobu playfully kicked his close in age brother, whom of which laughed and nodded along with him. "And after that, he took to magic crystal and gave it back to the people. A true hero! Not to mention he had a cool outfit." Shuri stopped toying with one of her latest projects and eyed her nine year old nephew with a bit of confusion. 

"What are you talking about?" She finally asked, now curious as to what the two were doing and why they bothered to come and tell her about some anime they saw. N'Jobu frowned and crossed his arms. When he did that, he looked exactly like his father. "I said before that you should make us the power blades like in the show." Shuri rose an eyebrow at him as she placed her palms on the table and gave him a side eye. "I should?" 

"Yes." 

"But why?" 

"Because you're our auntie and you do things for us that Mama or our daddies wouldn't do." N'Jobu said sternly as if he were giving orders. Akhona crossed his arms and hummed in agreement. Shuri looked between the two boys and gave her own frown, disregarding their demands and getting back to work on her task. "No can do boys. Not now." She told them. N'Jobu gave a sort of growl as he stepped closer to her. "Then when?" His voice was aggressive and held a bit of bite to it. Shuri looked at him with a shocked and disgusted look. She gave a quick laugh and clasped her hands together while looking up. 

"Okay, you need to go. Right NOW!" Her shout was heard just as her brother came in. The king held his hands behind his back as he rose an eyebrow. "Why re you raising your voice sister?" T'challa asked politely. His sons turned and ran to him, hugging his lower half while Shuri huffed and rolled her eyes. "Your little ones are speaking to me like a servant. Telling me I _should_ make them this sword thing from a show." T'challa looked down at his boys and rubbed both of their heads. "Surely they were just excited. After all, they do have a genius as an aunt." 

"Flatter me not, brother, your boys are a headache at times." 

"As were you Shuri." T'challa responded back with a small chuckle. "Now my sons, one of the servants has brought some home crafted ice cream and they wish to share some with you. I'd hurry before William and Seth eat it all." The boy eyes went wide as they disbanded from their mother's legs and raced to go get some cold treat. T'challa chuckled again while his sister looked at him with seriousness glowing in those eyes. T'challa stopped chuckling and gained a straight face. "Sister, you must understand-" 

"Save it, I'm not about to stand here and give you parenting advice. Anyway, I've finished the rings you asked for." Shuri motioned for him to come close. T'challa did so and looked into the black case. There were about four sets of ring. Each pair had something unique about them. From the color tent to even the texture. T'challa smiled and picked one up, eyeing it as he ran his thumb against it. Shuri grabbed the matching one and rubbed it too. "You see, whenever you rub it, it send a wave to the other and simulates to contact." T'challa noted how after he stopped rubbing it, there was a sort of connect as if someone was rubbing back. "It took sometime but I think it will be highly valued." T'challa nodded as he put the ring back in the case after Shuri and closed it.

"Yes. I know they will be loved," T'challa spoke as he picked it up. "The spaces between the time the boys see their fathers grow more with each passing year. I know the kimboyo gives them the ability to see, but it is also the feeling that counts." Shuri agreed. Though his kids could be pains in the ass, she knew that her brother was very passionate and caring about them and the men they are descended from. "Now hurry along," She said, lightly joking a bit to relieve the new sorrow swarming in the air. "I think the boys are waiting to brag about who got the most ice cream." 

T'challa told his sister thank you again and started to head back towards home. As he did, he felt his heart flutter a bit. M'baku would be coming over to spend some time with Akhona and try to persuade him into possibly being interested in leading the Jabari Tribe once he grows. However, T'challa knew that Akhona wasn't all for politics. Perhaps he could give M'baku another young who would be willing to lead. 

As he entered his home he was greeted by saluting guards. He smiled and saluted back while heading for the main living space. He expected to see all his boys sitting down and enjoying a cold treat, but instead he was greeted with discourse. William was at a distance, rubbing his arm as tears fell from his eyes. The servent was desperately trying to ease him but the boy was very upset. T'challa looked to his other three, whom of which seemed to be preoccupied by the ice cream to even worry about why their sibling was in emotional distress. 

"My son, what is the matter?" T'challa asked as he kneeled by his child. The servent respectfully stepped back to give them space. William sniffled a bit before clinging onto his Mama. He rubbed his face in his chest and whimpered. "I just don't feel happy." William said sadly as his mother rubbed his back. T'challa looked to the servent who was staring rather intensively at one of the other boys. "Did he get ice cream?" 

The servent blinked and frowned a bit and came close to the king. She came to his ear. "No disrespect you highness, but when the eldest arrived he snatched the treat from this little one. I wish not to get involved in family matters but I felt I should inform you." T'challa looked up at her with shock then glanced at N'Jobu. He sighed and looked at her again. 

"If you want sir I can bring him a personal one?" T'challa nodded at the suggestion and then waved her away. She saluted and bowed before exiting. T'challa looked back at his little boy, running his fingers through his silk hair. It reminded T'challa of when Bucky broke down in his arms a few years ago after William had an episode. T'challa remembered how destroyed Bucky felt and blamed himself. 

_"I'm sorry," Bucky cried into T'challa's chest. William was laying on the medical table, asleep and calm after a seizure he had. "It's my fault. My stupid genes are in him and he's now poisoned. I'm so sorry." T'challa patted his head and rubbed his back. He lifted Bucky's head, staring into the tear stained blue eyes of his husband and kissed his forehead. "My love, it is not your fault. It was just a small obstacle he overcame. Like you, he is strong and resistant." Bucky looked at his lover, trusting the words coming from his lips. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Sorry I'm emotional. Totally not what a soldier should be." T'challa kissed him quick before pulling back and smiling. "I'm not asking for you to be a soldier, I'm asking that you be a father."_

"Here William," T'challa blinked at the small voice. His six year old, Seth, was tugging on his brother's shirt while holding some of the ice cream. "I ate too much and I want you to have the rest." T'challa smiled at the little boy's kindness. William lifted his face from his mother's chest and slowly took the treat from him. Seth giggled as William ate it and gained a very pleased look. "That was very nice of you Seth." T'challa spoke as he rubbed his youngest head. Seth gave a happy squeak just as he took William's free hand. "Come on brother, let's go play in the gardens. I saw some yummy flowers." William, now clear faced and happy, nodded his head and let his brother lead him. Of course, one of the nearby Dora Milaje following after the youths to ensure their safety. Now alone with his two eldest, T'challa stood up and walked towards them sternly. The boys, sensing the tension, froze for a moment. Though T'challa wasn't a violent parent, he still had fear and respect installed into his children, even if _they_ forget. 

"She told me you snatched it from your brother N'jobu. Is that true?" T'challa had a seriousness to his voice, one that would only be spoken if he had no tolerance with whatever bullshit was presented. N'jobu gulped, knowing that either way he was to be punished. Either he lies, which is mama could tell, or he gives the truth yet still get in trouble. Before he could speak, Akhona blurted out his words first. "It was my idea Mama, i'm sorry." Akhona looked down in shame while N'jobu stayed silent. The seconds of silence were suffocating as the tension tightened around them. Finally, after what felt like forever, T'challa grunted and cleared his throat. "I will give you two options. Either I get my slipper and hit your hands or I get the stick and whack it against you rears. You can only choose one of these and that is because of the disrespect you have given today." Boys looked at each other and tried to weigh their options. Both actions would cause a great amount of sourness on their parts and they evaluated which pain they could tolerate more. 

Bowing their heads they quietly mumbled the stick option, figuring they could do more while having a sore butt than have bruised knuckles. T'challa's facial expression held neutral as he went to go fetch the whooping stick. Both boys stood there still, swaying to the side with anticipation of the pain to come. "Good thing it's Mama doing it," N'jobu said jokingly. "If it was Papa or your daddy we'd have to go to the medical room." Akhona's face didn't lighten though as he stared at his brother. "You have forgotten, Mama has the black panther power last I heard." N'jobu shivered in fear. Hopefully, Mama is aware of hi current power and will be gentle as possible. 

T'challa returns, a bamboo stick slapping against his palm as he walked to his sons. His eyes were cold a bit and they knew that they had truly drained their mother's patience. T'challa hit the stick hard against his palm, the sound produced caused both youths to jump a little. It was a reminder that there was truly a fear of their mother that they too for granted until trouble wrapped them up. Maybe it was the fact that T'challa was so calm that added to the fear. While their fathers would bark or taunt or shout at them leading up to the physical punishment, like now T'challa was rather silent and let the visual weapon say all what it need. It lead the kids to assume that this style was passed down as it was clearly shown that their grandmother and mother held the same personality at times. T'challa hit the bamboo on his palm again, so hard that you'd think he bruised himself. 

"Now, I will allow either of you to come forward and take yours first." T'challa spoke in monotone, already adding to the tension and fear held within his children. Both brothers turned to each other again and swallowed whatever was pulling in their own mouths. N'jobu stepped up, bowing his head in defeat and turned to the side. T'challa took hold of his arm and raised a bit to have a good grip. N'jobu then folded his free arm behind his back, placing it up so that it too wouldn't harmed by the weapon. He shut his eyes and took a breath, clenching his body as to minimize the pain. It seemed like forever as T'challa took his sweet time to actually hit him. After a moment or so he grunts and strikes his child's butt. The kid yelps as expected and instinctively gets on his toes. It doesn't do much as the next strike still hits the same spot with a powerful sting. Glancing at his sibling, N'jobu saw that everytime he got hit Akhona would jump a little and hold his own butt as if he were the one being hit. T'challa gave one final smack before feeling as though had given his point. Letting go of N'jobu's arm, the boy instantly started to rub the rear area while holding back whatever tears were to come.

T'challa curled his finger towards his second born; no words came from his lips. Akhona froze, unable to step forward. T'challa came closer to him and Akhona stepped back. The King gave a growl yet Akhona refused to come close. With a shift movement T'challa snatched the boy's arm. "Do not attempt to run, it only makes it worse." 

"Make what worse?" A voice asked with a humorous light tone. T'challa looked up with a bit of surprise and his son too the chance to wiggle his arm loose and run to his father. His body collided with his dad's has his head buried into the lower part of M'baku's chest. The large man laughed a bit and rubbed his offspring's head. "You have angered the panther haven't you?" Akhona looked up then at his mother. T'challa was staring with a threatening glare and Akhona shot his head up to look at his father in the eyes. "I'm still coming with you, right?" M'baku looked to his husband, wondering what answer would best fit the scenario he had walked in on. 

"Of course my son," Akhona gave a breath of relief for a moment. "That is, after you get what you mother is giving you." M'baku winked at his lover, impressed with his own trickery. T'challa smiled and rolled his eyes as he took Akhona's arm. The kid whined a bit and gradually shut up after T'challa got a hit on him. He bit back his cries as he didn't want to show true weakness; especially with his Father literally right there. He endured his number and when released he didn't aim to try and instantly sooth himself like his older brother did. Holding a stone face he looked to his father, though tears still threatened near the rim of his eyelids. M'baku chuckled and rubbed his child's head. "Brave boy I see."

Akhona looked back to his mother, momentarily holding a grudge against him for punishing him. T'challa narrowed his eyes at his kid and gave sort of snarl. "Keep tempting me my son and I will not hesitate to strike you again." Akhona shot his head away from his mother and proceeded to tug on his father's arm. "Can we go now?" Akhona asked, more than willingly to leave. M'baku shook his head. "Not at the moment. Your mother and I need to talk. However, in the mean time go get that fishing spear you had been bragging about" Akhona's face lit up and he nodded before rushing to his room to grab the tool. Alone and at peace, M'baku opened his arms. 

"May I get a hug from my love?" He asked jokingly. T'challa rolled his eyes and smiled as he came close and hugged his husband. They collided lips briefly as T'challa leaned back a bit. "I will not kiss you fully. You have made it clear that you are in the mood for another cub." M'baku smirked and came close to T'challa's neck, giving the sensitive skin a small peck. "As you are not?" T'challa pushed M'baku back while holding back a bit of laughter. "Not at this moment, no. Besides, you aren't the only husband eager to have me round again." 

"Is it our fault? You are a walking beauty that tempts all. A body built to produce lively young." M'baku complimented, running his hands down the king's back. T'challa placed his hands on M'baku's arms and gave a bit of a firm squeeze. M'baku stopped his roaming as he saw the T'challa's eyes held no more room for play. He untangled himself from his lover and gave a sheepish grin. "I apologize." He said like a child who had just broken something. T'challa crossed his arms and glared for a moment. "While I appreciate your love, I must remind you of the man you married my dear. Though I have sprawled back and given you a child I am still a king and the black panther. And raising these cubs leaves little room for patience; especially towards the fathers." M'baku gulped as he quickly knelled on one knee. He had to admit, sometimes he and the other lovers forget the true power T'challa possesses. Though in the privacy of the bedroom he is willing to submit, his outside appearance is still harsh. He fondly remembers the time T'challa beat Erik's ass after the man had commented that T'challa should spend more time at home popping out his kids and being a good lover while leaving the protecting and action to the four of them. He looked for back up but the other men knew he should've bitten his tongue as moments later he was throat held to the ground with T'challa standing above him, reminding Erik that his biology didn't make his character and that such a statement could've lead T'challa to divorce him. After that, the men became more quiet and careful around their lover. Just like at this moment. 

"Fair mistake," T'challa leaned a bit and caressed M'baku's cheek tenderly. "Wouldn't want to have to discipline you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter always a bitch.


End file.
